How to Solve Your "Problems": A Guide to the ERB Wiki
Hello here I will teach you how to deal with the problem you have on the ERB Wiki. Do You Have a Problem? *Do You Have a Problem? **Yes I have a problem. Proceed to 1. **No I don't have a problem. Proceed to 2. #OK. Is your problem personal or does it concern the wiki on a grander scale? #*My problem is personal. Proceed to 3. #*My problem is with or about the wiki. Proceed to 4. #Are you really sure you don't have a problem? #*I don't have a problem. Proceed to 5. #*Got me, I have a problem. Return to 1. #Is your problem about your mental illness(es)? #*Yes. Proceed to 6. #*No. Proceed to 7. #Are you concerned about the members of the wiki staff (or lack thereof)? #*Yes, I am concerned about a problem with the staff. Proceed to 8. #*No, I am not concerned about the staff. Praise Coupe. Proceed to 9. #Please leave the ERB wiki and return when you have a problem. #*''Proceed to 13.'' #Do you have one or all of the following: OCD, autism, Asperger's, ADD, ADHD, depression, sexual confusion, etc. #*Yes, I have one or all of those. Proceed to 10. #*No, I do not have any of those. Return to 11. #Is your problem about the fact that you feel like the wiki doesn't like you or you feel isolated? #*Yes. Proceed to 10. #*No. Proceed to 9. #Do you think the wiki does not have enough staff, or that the current staff is abusing their power? #*We need more staff! Proceed to 12. #*The current staff is mean. Proceed to 12. #Stop acting like you have a problem when people have real problems on this wiki you fucking asshole I will make your eye bloods of the bleed! #*''Proceed to 10.'' #'Solution: Make blogs calling for attention, pretend like you are going to kill yourself, gain sympathy from others.' #*''Proceed to 13.'' #Is your problem about the fact that your "girlfriend/"boyfriend"" has left you or because you are suffering from the lack of a "girlfriend/"boyfriend"" #*Yes, that is what my problem is about. Proceed to 10. #*You're a fucking lying shit, that's exactly what it is. Proceed to 10. #'Solution: Call for the immediate promotion of one (or more) of your friends (loljk you don't have friends) or the people your friends support. Disregard their qualifications (or lack thereof) and continuously mention the dire necessity for the promotion of that person in chat.' #*''Proceed to 13.'' #Go fuck yourself you fucking twat no one gives a flying fuck. Category:Self Help Category:Maury Category:Dr. Phil Category:Advice Category:Wiki Guide Category:Important Category:Must-Read Category:2015 New York Times Bestseller Category:Fucking Faggots Category:Words to live by Category:Jerry Springer Category:Jason has a small Asian raisin Category:Problems Category:Mo money mo problems Category:Mo problems mo problems Category:Mo faggots mo problems Category:Werewolf Category:Godfather Category:Serial Killer Category:Mayor Category:Executioner Category:Arsonist Category:This shit solves more problems than drinking Category:Alcohol is the solution Category:Literally satan Category:Scrawland Scribblebibble Category:Meatholl faggot Category:Get rekt piet Category:Do u evn Category:I tried to kill myself Category:EVERYONE HAS AIDS AIDS AIDS AIDS AIDS Category:FagWithASuit Category:Jesus H. Christ, Attorney-at-law Category:Bob Loblaw's Law Blog Category:Art Category:Best article ever bitch Category:Spam Category:Spaam Category:Spaaam Category:Spaaaam Category:British Race Category:Maxicans Category:Wonder's Wondrous Windbags Category:Scraw a great editor so glad i promoted him Category:911 Category:9/11 Category:9/11 was an inside job Category:Bush did 9/11 Category:Obama is a kenyan Category:Obama is a socialist Category:Obama is a communist Category:Tupac is still alive Category:Hitler is still alive Category:BoyzFromBrazil Category:JFK is still alive Category:MLK is still alive Category:Moon landing was faked Category:Cold War never happened Category:Wake up America Category:Colbert2016 Category:How Can Wikis Be Real If The Users Aren't Real? Category:VIVA LA REVOLUTION Category:Lord Riki Category:TiggerTigerNigerNigger Category:Help desk Category:Never a candidate for deletion Category:Go back to the good 'ol days Category:Solve your problems by promoting Hawk Category:Solve your problems by promoting Tesla Category:Elvis is on the moon base Category:American propaganda Category:Got Ebol Love